Field of Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to a transparent display device and a method of manufacturing the same.
Description of the Related Art
With progress to the information-oriented society, various demands for display devices for displaying an image are increasing. Recently, various kinds of display devices such as a liquid crystal display device, a plasma transparent display panel device, and an organic light emitting display device have been used.
Further, in recent years, display devices have been actively developed. Accordingly, display devices, which have various designs differentiated from a conventional design with an improved aesthetic function and user functions, have been discussed. For example, a transparent display device has been suggested.
In order to increase an emission efficiency of a transparent display device, a reflective plate is typically used. In a transparent display device using a reflective plate, if a panel design is changed to increase transparency, an emission area may become, however, decreased and thus, the emission efficiency may also be decreased. On the contrary, if the emission efficiency is increased by increasing the emission area, transparency, the main function of the transparent display device, may become decreased.
Further, when a reflective plate is used in a transparent display device, a color filter substrate including a color filter layer is typically used to suppress reflection of the reflective plate, which accompanies a process for bonding the color filter substrate to a substrate including a plurality of active elements. Such a process for bonding the color filter substrate to the substrate including a plurality of active elements may require high precision.